Song of night
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Nychta Potter was many things: A warrior, a hero, a sad little girl. But with the death of her lover, She is angry. Armed ancient spell she heads into battle expecting to take her enemies with her. Watch what happens when she uses it and heads to the bleach world. Beware all those who cross her path for she is the blessed night over the darkest days.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or bleach**

**Welcome to my new story. let's get cracking.**

Prologue:

I stood silently atop the hill above the battle that would decide the victor. I knew without a doubt my army would win, but with a grave cost. Hogwarts had served as our base and helped us protect everyone. The war had been long and hard, but finally it was coming to an end. After 18 years, I would finally have peace. I knew it was my time and would go out with a bang. I readied my spell and began the slow walk towards my end and the end of the monstrous beast that had started this. The spells and debris were easily dodged as I continued to weave my magic. I remembered each battle fought and each time I had lost one of those closest to me. I was done being weak! I close my eyes and felt the broken bonds to my familiars and Guardian flare. They had all died along the way with my Guardian putting up the most fight. I could feel their spirits by my side as I walked. I glanced to the side and saw each of them walking with me. They knew it was time for this to come to an end. I felt a feral smile appear on my face as I walked. I head a murmur from my side as the death eaters, order of the phoenix, and order of Night/ kitsune court pause. I was the last of the original kitsune court alive. I felt a single tear slip down my face as my beast rose in my mind, '_Are you sure?' _He asked, _'You will die if you do this.'_

I silently chuckle, "_Yes I am sure. It's time for this to end and time for me to rest...for us to rest. They would want this and I know the risks and I don't give a shit. It's our time, Midnight."_

_'Alright,'_ He answered with a shake of his large head, '_I will help as much as I can. I hope we get to see our mate when this is over,'_

I nod as a tear trickled down my face at the thought of him. He had died in the last battle protecting me from the damned beast. I remember watching the light fade in his eyes even as he whisper, "Bring them hell my dear night. I love you always."

I shook my head as my eyes turned slightly red as I reached the two men who have caused me pain. Voldemort brought me pain from his madness and Albus Dumbledore the one who caused all this in a bid to gain immortality. I snarled at them as Voldemort glared at me and Albus smirked. Voldemort spoke first, "Finally coming to die, Potter?"

I snort and say, "Only if I bring you both with me. You know we're all going to die today, Tom," He snarled at me while Albus looked at me in confusion, "I know what you did old man. You not only binded my core to keep yourself alive, but also caused all of this. This ends here old man. I won't allow you to cause anymore pain."

His eyes widen before he curses, "How did you find out?"

I grin as I held out my arm and allow the fire phoenix to land on it. Fawks glared at Albus with hate, "Phoenix's like those who protect the balance. He also hated to be forced to bond with a being such as you, so he told me everything I wanted to know."

Albus snarled as he yelled, "Traitorous phoenix! I knew I should have just used a construction."

I grin darkly as I felt the spell grow stronger. I engaged both in a spell. The duel lasted for ten minutes, but it was long enough for my spell to charge. I grin as I lay on the ground with blood pouring from various wounds. Albus and Voldemort were both injured, but not to the extent I was. Voldy grinned and asked with a raised wand, "Any last words Potter?"

I grin a true grin as I say, "Yeah, I have a few."

The two looked surprised as Albus asked, "What are your last words?"

I closed my eyes as I began to whisper, "Have fun in hell fuckers," I open my eyes and yell to the heavens, "Spirits of Light and Dark, Converge upon this land. I give you my life in exchange for the cleansing of this world. So I have given, so mot it be!"

A sapphire blue light appeared with a blazing crimson light. I felt a smile appear on my face as Voldemort yelled, "What did you do Potter?!"

I grin and whisper, "I did what had to be done."

I watch with a grin as the two lights shifted and became a man and a woman. The woman wore a white toga with blueish white hair. The man wore black armor with crimson red hair. Both glowed Blue and red respectively. The woman looked around before her silver eyes landed on me and she knelt on the ground lightly. She spoke in a whispery, motherly voice, "Child do you know what you have done and the price of it?"

I look her in the eyes and spoke in a soft voice, "Yes Lady of light. I know of my wish and it's cost. I knew the moment I first found the spell. I want for the world to recover and for that to happen..." I pause before smiling sadly, "For that to happen, The three who have waged this war must die. I freely give you my life force to end this and heal the scars of the world. Cleanse this place so no one has to remember this and go through this pain once more."

The man let out a booming laugh. He turned his coal black eyes on me as he spoke in a deep, rough voice, "I have not had the pleasure to be summoned by a magic user such as you in a long time. You hold no greed, only a longing to save the innocent and prevent the events of the present from happening once more. You also wish to return to your mate and family wherever they are in the afterlife. Why do you want this, child."

I stare at the spirit who was known for his cruelty and harshness and spoke as I look him in the eyes, "My life has been a harsh one. While short, I have been beaten, starved, used as a slave, casted out of society, called an attention seeking brat. I have lost all those I have loved. I know what it is like to watch those you love die before your eyes. First I lost my mother, my godfather, my best friends, my adoptive families, and finally I lost my mate. I am tired and ready to die. I just want to do something to end this and make sure it doesn't happen again," I close my eyes once more before looking both of them in the eyes, "Take my life for I have lost everything I loved and see no reason to live. I will not ask for anything more. I know of your stories and know that to ask for anything other than a sacrifice is to ask for to much. I am ready," Here I smile sadly and gaze at the sky above, "I hope that all the sins of my crimes shall be wiped clean of what I have done to get to this point."

The two spirits seemed surprised before I felt a gentle hand on my chest. I look to see it is the Spirit of Light. She looked at me with sadness as she nodded, "I will do this even is my brother does not."

The Spirit of Darkness nodded as he placed his hand over the Spirit of Lights, "I agree sister."

I smile as I felt the life inside of me drain away. With each tug, I watch as their hands began to glow. Beautiful white, purple, black, gold, blue, and emerald surrounded their hands. I felt the last dreg of energy leave me as I close my eyes for the last time. As I slipped into death, I smile at the deed I have done. I waited for something to happen, but nothing did. I open my eyes to see myself standing above my body while the lord and Lady smirk at each other. They grin at me and say, "while we don't usually do this, but your a special case. You will be reborn until you reach this age before we bring you back to this world as a baby. You can't negotiate since this is your wish. You will be seeing those you love."

"Wait what?" I ask in shock.

They grin as Light spoke, "We can do nothing for this world, however we can prevent this from happening. Fate and the other spirits have agreed because even they are disgusted with how the world is, so with their help we will be sending you to another world to learn about how they do what they do. We will be adding a few abilities, but you will only get them as you go on. We wish you luck."

"I don't get a say in this do I?" I ask with a twitching eyebrow.

They shake their heads while grinning like they were the cat that caught the canary. I groan before asking, "Can I make one suggestion?"

Light looked at Dark before both nodded, "Sure."

"At least send these two to hell until it's time for me to defeat them?" I ask.

Both began to grin and Light said, "Alright but you should also know you'll be getting your memories back when you're ten years old!"

Darkness grinned and said, "Good bye for now Nychta Potter.

I twitch as I felt heat pool around me. I growl lightly and yell, "I hope I get to see my Familiars and Guardians again and still have my beast!"

All I get is giggling as I fade away. I close my eyes as darkness surrounded me. I heard a heartbeat and realize I was already a baby. Mother fucking spirits!

**Aaand Done. Hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or bleach**

**Welcome to my new story. let's get cracking.**

Chapter one:

I danced through the other kids as I ran to Ichi-chan and Aunt Masaki. I reached them and grinned brightly as I latched onto my aunts legs. She smiled down at me softly and bent down to secure my rain coat. Ichigo pouted and I grinned, "Thanks Aunt Saki!"

"No problem Nychta," She said as I grabbed her hand, "You're mother should be here in a few moments,"

I nod and look at Ichigo, "Hey Ichi-chan you did good out there today."

He blushed and muttered, "I'm not a girl. I'm a boy."

I rolled my eyes at my younger cousin. He was nine and I was 10. I grin at him as I said, "Ichi-chan you're younger than me and until you can beat me in a fight you'll always be Ichi-chan to me!"

He pouted even more when a white haired woman came up to us. She was panting as if she had been running for a while and knowing her luck, she had. She had a small smile as she rubbed the back of her wet head, "sorry I'm late. I was busy locking up the shop."

Aunt Masaki snorted as she said, "Of course you were Yuki."

"Mom!" I exclaim and walk over to her.

She laughed as she looked at me with her calm Emerald eyes, "I swear you take after your father sometimes."

I blink before smiling with doe eyes, "Isn't that a good thing?"

She shook her head and muttered, "Always trying to be cute."

I grin and held up my arms. She laughed and picked me up. She was strong enough to pick me up on her good days. Aunt Masaki laughed and said, "It's a good thing she's so small or else she would never be able to get piggyback rides."

I pout and say, "It's not my fault I'm so short!"

They continue to laugh as we head out. Mom grinned and put me down while she brushed my hair lightly after we walked for a few minutes. Aunt Misaki glanced back and said, "I swear it was just yesterday when she had black and brown hair."

I pout and say, "I like having Mom's hair. It's pretty!"

I grin as I caused all three to laugh. My mind went back to three months ago when I first began awakening my memories. I was scared at first before I told my mother. She quickly took me to an old friend of hers who soon became my mentor/ Aunt. Her name was Yuroichi Shihoin. Teacher taught me what I needed to know and even how to control the new powers that popped up. I gained the power to shift into any animal I want, but my first two-four are my favorites. I heard a distant chuckle in my head as my beast rose up and whisper, '_Thinking of the past once again my dear?'_

_"I am allowed to do so Midnight," _I shot back and smiled.

He nodded his head from within my mind before stiffening. I wondered why before I felt it...a hollow. He growled and said, "_Send for your teacher night. A hollow isn't something we can beat just yet."_

I closed my eyes and pulsed my Reiatsu like Teacher taught me. I felt he answering and sighed in relief when I saw Ichigo go towards the thing. It had what looked like a woman at the end of a fishing lure. I quickly ran over to him to stop him, but just as I reached him, the hollow drew back it's paw(Not exactly sure what to call what it uses to walk with). I was about to move when I felt two bodys impact ours, shoving us out of the way. I gasp as what felt like warm rain splash across my face. I look in horror as Aunt Misaki and mom lay just a few feet away. Both barely breathing. I felt rage enter me and quickly move over to them. Ichigo followed and rushed to aunt Misaki. I look at my mom and tried to heal her using my weak healing even though I knew I couldn't heal her. She placed a hand over mine and whispered, "You and I both know it won't work my dear one."

"Mommy," I whimper knowing that I had lost another parent.

"Shh my dear one," She said and reached us to brush her fingers across my cheek, "I will be going to meet your fathers my dear one. Just promise me you'll live life everyday and listen to your aunt Yuro and uncle Kisuke. Live your life and protect our family my dear kit."

"Mommy," I nodded, "I will just make sure you tell my dad's that I'm going to kick their butts for leaving us,"

She chuckled weakly and nodded, "Make sure you protect our family and don't die to early. I only want to know one thing before I pass,"

"What is that mommy?" I ask weakly as I heard the hollow chuckling.

"Do you have the memories of your past life?" She asked.

I nod as hot tears fill my eyes, "Yes mommy."

She closed her eyes and died. Ichigo let out a wail and I got up. The hollow was walking towards our mothers spirits. They stood together and I quickly knocked Ichigo out. He laid on the ground and I heard a small growl. I look to see it was my guardian, Hisame. Hisame is a large Great wolf that was easily bigger than a large basset hound. I smile at him as he came over to me. I placed my hand on his forehead and felt the burning sensation of the mark appearing. I withdrew my hand before putting Ichigo on his back while glaring at the hollow. I saw Mom smiling while aunt Misaki nodded to me. I watched at the hollow cried out as a sword tore through it's shoulder. It hissed as Teacher appeared with uncle Kisuki. It growled before opening a portal and running through it, vowing to return for our souls. I sigh and felt weak just as a hand came to my shoulder and Hisame gowl. I spoke while looking over at Hisame, "It's alright. Their good people Ame."

He sighed and nodded as he walked over to me. Uncle Kisuki reached over and took Ichigo from Hisame's back and Hisame turned into his puppy form. Tessai appeared with a silver haired man and a large guy with pink hair. I look in curiosity as other appeared before Teacher picked me up. Hisame jumped into my arms as Teacher and uncle Kisuki walked over to the group. The group stood around Aunt Misaki and Mom's bodies. Both smiled sadly in their plus forms as they looked at Ichigo and me. Teacher spoke as she gazed at the two in sadness, "It seems that nothing can be done. Your chains of fate have been severed."

Both nodded as Mom looked at me before asking, "Will you take care of her?"

Teacher nodded, "Of course she is my student and my goddaughter. It would be stupid to leave her to the sharks you are forced to call family."

Mom smirked and nodded, "Be good for them little night."

"Yes momma," I answer causing her to grin.

Uncle Kisuki handed Ichigo to Tessai before taking out his sword and performing a konso on Mom. Aunt Misaki smiled and said, "Make sure Ichigo smiles sometimes and doesn't act to serious. Also Kisuki when he gets his soul reaper powers please teach him. I would ask Yuroichi, but I know she will be busy with Nychta."

He nodded and aunt Misaki looked at Ichigo one last time before nodding to Uncle Kisuki. Uncle Kisuki performed the konso before saying, "Let's get their bodies to Isshin."

The silver haired man picked up Mom with a sad look in his eyes while Tessai picked up Aunt Misaki's. We flash stepped to the clinic, but I felt no joy in this journey. I was placed on one of the beds while the adults talked. Ichigo woke up and started to cry. I went over to him and hugged him as Hisame fell asleep next to me. I felt tears fall and soon we were both asleep.

&&&& Time skip &&&&

I stood with Teacher as they lowered both Mom and Aunt Misaki into the ground. I felt something on the edge of my senses and looked to see three men standing there. All three looked at the grave with sadness before disappearing. I tugged Teachers sleeve and she nodded as she whispered, "Soul Reapers."

I nod and we were soon in a stuffy office filled with people. Other than Teacher, Uncle Kisuki, Uncle Isshin, Ichigo, and me there were greedy people in the room. The man who dealt with the wills smiled and said, "Alright this is the will of one Yukina Isis Ashferd. It is as said:

_I, Yukina Isis Ashferd in sound of mind, Body, soul do revoke all previous will's before this one. Yuro-chan I had to put that in before I could even begin so do not laugh!_

Teacher smirked while a few laughs sound from the group of us that aren't greedy. She said, "Yeah right. With all the stuff we did before, You aren't sane if anything it was Misaki who was the sane one."

_Now I give half my money to my half sister Misaki. You are my sister no matter who my mother is. _

_If she isn't alive and we perished together like we lived than Isshin and any kids they had together get it. Use it to clean up the clinic and keep acting like the buffoon that made my sister laugh._

Uncle Isshin smiled sadly and nodded, "I will Snow. I will."

_Okay now to piss off all the greedy bastards that came to my will. Nychta, Ichigo do not say what I just did. It is a bad word and should only be said when your grown up...so wait until your twelve at least, but you can call anyone that's not considered family that if they bother you._

Teacher laughed before cracking up even more as Ichigo asked, "What does Bastard mean dad?"

Isshin choked before saying, "Why don't you read a dictionary son?"

"Okay!" Ichigo said before turning to the people behind us, "Your all Bastards and should just leave!"

I fell on the floor laugh as Teacher laughed and uncle Isshin face palmed while muttering, "Thanks Yuki now I have to deal with a kid that cusses."

I snorted and watched as the will reader snorted and cleared his throat.

_To my best friend and the godfather of my daughter, I leave the deed to your shop and the factory we used as a base. Kisuki keep yourself and the Vizards safe from the idiots and please make sure you get together with Yuroichi. I am tired of you two looking at each other with goo goo eyes. I mean come on! It's plain to see for everyone else. _

Teacher and Uncle Kisuki blush as laughter filled the room once more. I giggled before saying, "I agree with Mama you should get together!"

They blush deeper before looking at the Will reader with desperate eyes. I snickered as he nodded after a few minutes.

_To my darling daughter, Nychta-Vermillion Sakura Ashferd, Ha I can call you by your full name and you can't do a thing._

I growl under my breath as Ichigo laughed and said, "I didn't know your name was Vermi-"

"Call me that and I will give the whole class pictures of you in your underwear while telling them that you still wet the bed!"

He blushed and shouted, "D-Do not. I stopped last week!"

"Than why was your bed wet this morning," Uncle Isshin asked causing me to grin.

"Hey I thought you were on my side DAD!" Ichigo shouted while blushing heavily, "Plus don't give her more blackmail material! She already has enough of that!"

I crackle as Ichigo growled under his breath before I said, "Don't call me by my full name and I won't tell anyone."

He pouted before nodding and I rolled my eyes.

_Nychta get's everything else that I own. Use it well and give them hell. Don't use that until your twelve either. _

_To Yuroichi Shihoin I leave you my daughter. Keep her away from everyone and tell Kisuki you love him already!_

Teacher smiled while blushing and I giggle before saying, "Well tell him Teacher!"

She scowls and said, "Keep that up kitten and I'll let Tessai train you for a month."

I twitch before saying, "I'm done."

She smiled while uncle Kisuki laughed. Growling I use a bit of Reiatsu to push Uncle Kisuki into Teacher. They kissed while I grin. They break apart with Teacher saying, "I never knew you thought that way. You should have done that sooner."

I grin victoriously as the will reader cleared his throat. They blushed and nodded.

_Now for everyone else, Get the hell out of here and stay away from my family! Get your Money Grubbing asses out of here before I come back and kick them. Asses and ass shouldn't be used before your twelve either. Now Peace out I'm going to enjoy drinking Saki with Misaki!_

Uncle Isshin twitched as he said, "That's why most of the town was pink for a week!"

I giggled as Teacher snorted, "So that's how she managed to hit the Seireitei with blue paint...Damn I knew I should have joined them."

I blink before snorting and muttering, "Note to self. Introduce little cousin's to pranks before Uncle Isshin can get to them."

**Well that's the end of that for now. Do you like it? Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or bleach**

**Welcome to the next instalment. Let's have some fun shall we**

Chapter two:

I sigh as I crack my back and stood up. I look around the room I had used for the last 7 years since I had started living with my teacher. I sigh as I get ready for school and run outside without getting breakfast. I would eat later...aunt Yuro would kill me though when she found out...eh not my problem. I enter the school and go to the classroom. I noticed that Rukia wasn't here...wait didn't uncle Kisuki mention that a team of soul reapers had come while I was gone...damn it I didn't get to beat the shit out of her for unlocking Ichigo's powers...sigh I couldn't win. I jump on my cousin's back only for him to groan. I got off of him and glance at his face...his eyes their sad like he...oh shit he got close to the little imp...I sigh and help him up before whispering, "Ichigo don't do anything stupid."

I sigh as he ignored it...why do I have a feeling shit is about to hit the fan. I sigh and took a seat before watching Ichigo all day. I felt my aunt's reiatsu and head upstairs. I took a seat next to her, "He's going to do something stupid isn't her?"

"Kisuki is going to be training him," Aunt Yuro commented, "You left without breakfast,"

"I wasn't hungry," I say causing her to sigh.

"You have another one of those feelings don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," I say, "Something big is going to happen...I have a feeling I'm going to be a big part of it...I think that I may end up dying when everything ends..."

She glared at me and said, "That won't be happening-"

I shook my head and said, "You know it may very well happen...I have a feeling that I will not be seeing my 19th birthday. Aunt Yuro I have a feeling I am going to die before I can reach that...but I know I am going to die doing something to protect my family."

She sighed and knew that it was best not to argue with me...I mean I am a bitch when it comes to this stuff. I shook my head and wondered when my last dream would come...I shook my head...there was no need to think of that now...all I could do was wait for the next step.

* * *

><p>Time skip 1 month<p>

* * *

><p>I jumped off the bolder I had been sitting on when I heard them coming. I trotted over with Hisame causing Ichigo to stare at me before asking, "What the hell are you doing here?"<p>

"I'm coming with you after all I still have to beat the shit out of her for unlocking your powers and putting you in even more danger," I say with a smile before sighing, "I also promised Mom that I would protect our family and I'm going to do my best to protect you..." I trail off before whispering so only Hisame could hear, "Even if your destiny is to grow strong without me. I'll do my best to protect you...I swear it Ichigo...I swear it,"

We were soon running through the portal and I heard Aunt Yuro curse so I shifted into my beast form as Hisame did as well. We got the others onto our backs and made it through the portal. I dropped Ichigo and Chad due to the fact their combined weight was too much. I pant lightly as I shifted back before looking around...hm so this is Rukongai...it looks like shit, but we're kind of close to the gate...shit what's Ichigo doing?...mother fucker...why does my cousin hace a brick for a brain. I sigh as I watch him fight against the gate keeper. When he's done, I glare at him until I heard the gate opening. My eyes widen at the person on the other side...my heart skips a beat as I stare at him...it was...Gin. He was watching my cousin, but the moment he glanced back towards the closing gate his eyes widened. I took a step closer just as the gate slammed shut. I nearly curse at the fact I couldn't go to him...but at least I knew he was alive. I shook my head and followed the others. When night came, I jumped onto the roof and sat silently. It was only a few moments before she appeared next to me. I stared at the moon until she asked, "What happened today?"

"It was him aunt Yuro," I say sadly, "It was Gin...he remembers me...but..."

"He may have to kill you," She answered causing me to nod, "You miss him don't you?"

"I do...I want to...get close again," I say, "It hurts knowing he's here and that I can't get to him...he's my mate and I...and I..."

My neck pulsed lightly and I place my hand over the mark that was on the right side of my neck. I felt a gentle hand take mine and I heard a smile gasp. I turned my head towards her and saw her shocked face as she whispered, "I...to think that you found him in your past life...and for both of you to remember each other...it's a gift..."

"Aunt Yuro uncle Kisuki will remember you just have to give him time," I said before looking at the sky, "I wonder if...if we could still talk without having to fight...I don't think I'll be able to fight against him..."

"I trust that you will make the right decision when the time comes," She said, "You're your mothers daughter after all,"

"Do you think my dads know about me...love me?" I ask.

"I do not know, but they'll find out soon enough after all you're going to prank the Seireitei right?" She asked causing me to nod, "I'll give you a few pranks only she had the guts to pull, just don't go overboard okay?"

"No promises," I say causing her to laugh before she changed back.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes when Ichigo started to fight with the idiot that Kukaku sent with us. Once we hit the barrier, I could tell we would be sent into various places. I tried to grasp Ichigo's hand, but missed by just an inch. I slowed my decent before landing on my feet. I quickly hid in the shadows as some people stopped. The leader a man that has blue eyes; and, shoulder-length, blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head, and a third combed to cover his left eye. He also wears the standard Shinigami robes. He's from the third squad and he's the lieutenant. He glanced around and I am very grateful for Aunt Yuro for teaching me how to cloak my reiatsu. He then sighed and said, "The ryoka that has entered this area must have left. We'll continue to search the area, but it seems we're to late. Keep on guard."<p>

"Yes Lieutenant Izuru," The group of five said as they all jumped away.

I waited until their reiatsu was far enough away before I let out a sigh of relief. I took out my list of pranks just as I felt Ichigo's reiatsu spike...so he's in a fight...good luck Ichigo...I shook my head and began to walk around. I didn't both disguising myself as I moved through the Seireitei because I would say I was from another squad...what squad...hm third looks good, but if I encounter someone from third I'll act like I'm from 13th...didn't Aunt Yuro say that the captain might help since Rukia was apart of his squad...I hope so. I took a deep breath as I saw a few members of squad eight. One of them shouted, "Hey what squad are you from?"

I allowed a smile to appear on my face, "I'm from squad three...I'm kind of new."

"Recent graduate?" The guy that asked.

"Yeah," I scratch the back of my head, "The captain sent out Izuru and didn't tell him to pick it up. He sent me because the others had been out. So can ya tell me where first division is?"

"Captain Ichimaru must be a busy man," The man laughed, "Sure just follow this path and you'll be there in like three to four minutes,"

I grin and bow in thanks, "Thank you very much. I've been lost for about an hour now."

"It's fine what's your name?" He asked.

I pause for a second before answering, "Nychta. Ashferd Nychta."

He waved as they went off. I nearly grin as I walked in the direction I was told. This is a good way to get my dads to know I'm alive...let's see I'll do the head captain first then I'll do the others. It's a good thing I had clones drop off the gift baskets to the other divisions. I walk into the first division and encounter the secretary. She looked up and asked, "How may I help you?"

"I was sent by my captain to deliver something to the head captain," I say causing her to nod, "He wanted me to give it right to the head captain due to the fact it's important,"

"Oh of course," She said and called for someone before turning back to me, "He'll be back in a little while. I hope you don't mind the wait. What's your name and Division?"

I smile and said, "Nychta. Ashferd Nychta and I'm from 3rd division though I will be transferring to 13th."

She nodded just as a man appeared. We headed up to a large office and he went off to do something. I quickly got things sent up before I took out a prepared scroll and grinned at the open window. I shifted into one of the birds that were outside just as the Head Captain walked in with his Lieutenant. I flew off as I went to prepare another prank.

* * *

><p>P.O.V. Change. Authors P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>The head captain sat in his chair causing a loud farting sound to echo as he slowly sank down. He twitched as he stood up and found a whoopee cushion on his chair. He handed it to his wide eyed Lieutenant just as loud crack echoed through the room. In seconds paint and glitter...lots of glitter covered his office, but left the documents alone. He twitched as he sent his Lieutenant to out to talk to the secretary. He spotted the scroll on his desk and sighed as he opened it:<p>

_Dear Head Captain Yama!_

_My name is Nychta. Ashferd Nychta. I pulled this prank in honor of my late mother Ashferd Yukina. I wished for you to know that the only reason I pulled this prank is...well where's the fun in telling you. Catch me if you can._

_See ya later Yama!  
>Nychta<em>

He twitched just as his Lieutenant walked in with a basket under his arm. He set the basket down which had all his favorite snacks and sighed. It wouldn't hurt to eat them because it's not like the child could do anything major. He took a bite and stiffened just as his Lieutenant asked, "Sir...why do you have wolf ears and a wolf's tail?"

"I do not know," He answered, "Who is it that dropped these off?"

"A girl with white hair just did," His Lieutenant answered, "She said that it was a gift to you,"

"What did the secretary say about her name or perhaps her squad?" He asked.

"She said that an Ashferd Nychta was here and she was a part of squad 3, but would be transferring to squad 13 soon...sir why are you paling?" His Lieutenant asked.

"Alert the captains and their Lieutenant's to come to another meeting immediately!" He ordered.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the Seireitei<p>

* * *

><p>One Kenpachi Zaraki stood in his office twitching as his Lieutenant tried to catch his new appendage. He asked, "Yachiru who gave you those treats?"<p>

"A white haired girl with pretty green eyes," She answered, "Kenny why do you have a kitty tail?"

"I don't know Yachiru...did the girl tell you her name?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Nychta. She said her name was Ashferd Nychta!" Yachiru exclaimed, "She said she was from squad 13!"

He twitched and wondered if...could Yukina have been...but thats...he would just have to see the brat himself...he shook his head just as he was called for a meeting

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the Seireitei an hour later<p>

* * *

><p>The various captains stood in their correct places with various new appendages. The captain's of 2nd and 4th had brightly colored wings with a halo hanging over their head. The captain of 3rd division had silver fox ears and a fox tail. The captains of 11th and 12th had cat ears and tails. The captain of squad 6 had a donkey tail and donkey ears. Captain of squad 10 had dragon wings and tail. Captain of squad 13 had bright white bunny ears. Captain of squad 9, 8, 7, 5, and 1 had various canine ears and tails. Each of them were twitching or in the case of squad 13 and 3 laughing. The Head captain asked, "Captain Ukitake, Captain Ichimaru did you have anything to do with this prank?"<p>

"No I didn't," Ukitake answered, "Though I am wondering who did it..."

"I didn't either head captain," Gin answered, "Though I wish I had taken part in this prank...I didn't do it,"

The head captain sighed, "I got a letter from the perpetrator...she also pranked my office which is why I and my Lieutenant have...pink glittery hair."

"Who pranked us?" The captain of 2nd division demanded, "She should be brought to justice immediately,"

The head captain sighed again, "It seems that the daughter of Ashferd Yukina has appeared. Her name is Nychta. I suggest you watch out for her. Arrest anyone by that name."

Gin had to suppress his grin at that. He knew his little mate would get into the Seireitei, but for her to do this? It made him want her even more...maybe he could convince Aizen to bring her with them when they execute their plan?... captains of squads 5, 8, and 11 were all thinking along the same lines. Captain Sosuke Aizen thoughts were, _'So Yukina was pregnant...maybe I should include her in the plan? Perhaps it would be best to wait until I see her loyalties...I don't want to have to use Kyoka Suigetsu on my daughter.'._

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku thoughts were, '_I knew Yukina was pregnant...damn I never got to raise little Nychta...maybe I'll hide her in the squad barracks...hm I wonder if she can drink yet?'_.

Kenpachi's thoughts were, _'Damnit so the brat is Yukina's...fuck I have to protect her...nah she probably has my strength...after all Misaki's brat did defeat one of my squad members...I wonder if she's strong...hm I'll battle the other brat first...Nychta...that's a nice name.'._

* * *

><p>Back to Nychta P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Damn someone must be thinking about me. I shake my head as I easily made my way in and out of the various barracks. I sighed as I laid back on top of the execution hill. Hm...this place it feels so sad, but... the Sōkyoku feels kind of like Fawkes...maybe...I'll see later. I stiffen as I felt a Reiatsu signature approach before I realized who it belonged to. I slowed my breathing and closed my eyes as I played dead. I heard his footsteps as he approached me and held in a shiver. I felt the touch of soft fur as I was picked up and pulled into his arms. Sparks from the contact caused me to shiver and open my eyes. I stared into his sky blue eyes as a slow smile appeared on my face. I spoke softly as he smiled, "I missed you Gin...I...I..."<p>

He shushed me as he held me close and sat down. I laid in his arms just as I used to do when we weren't trying to stop Dumbledore and Voldemort...when we weren't researching. I curled closer to him as he said, "I know Nyc...I know. I missed you so much over the years I've been stuck here...what happened after...after..."

I shivered as I said, "I don't really know. All I remember was walking onto the battlefield...Midnight hasn't told me...he keeps telling me to wait for something...to wait for a dream...how long have you remembered?"

"A while," He said before nuzzling my cheek, "Nyc somethings going to happen soon. You need to be careful and try to stay uncaught. I'll do my best to keep you safe, but..."

"Trouble always seems to find me," I answer as I turn my body towards him.

He smirked and nodded, "Yeah...I haven't found the others yet, but I know they're here."

I nod, "I know who Luna is along with Neville, but I don't know where the others are...I think Draco might be a hollow though...for some reason I'm seeing him as a blue haired guy and Blaise as a lazy wolf...I also think Tracy and Daphne are Hollows though I can't be to sure."

"You're always the best at this kind of stuff," He said before sighing, "I know Hannah is among the 4th division and perhaps Hermione is among the 8th division. I'm not to sure about Susan...you know that Ichigo kid right?"

"He's my cousin...we're here for Rukia because he likes her," I cringe at the thought, "I just want to beat her into the ground for awakening his powers, but I'll have to wait,"

I heard him sigh and felt approaching Reiatsu. I didn't need him to tell me to transform because I was already on it. I shifted into my kitsune wolf hybrid puppy form. He grinned before looking at the two approaching and I immediately recognize him as one of the men that had shown up at Mom's Funeral. Gin didn't move until they were standing a few feet away. I jump onto his shoulders and curled around his neck. The man from the funeral spoke, "Ichimaru what's that on your shoulder?"

"She's my new friend," I nearly smirk just as the Jamaican man spoke.

"Don't you mean pet?" He asked causing me to growl lightly.

"No she hates being called that," He said causing me to nuzzle his neck.

I suppress a grin at the shiver that went down his spine. I nearly chuckle as he took me from his shoulders and held me in his arms. The first one spoke, "I hope you aren't taking her with us when we leave."

I nearly stiffen before Gin said, "That's if she wants to come or not. She's very intelligent, Aizen."

"What's her name?" The Jamaican man asked.

"Nyc," He answered automatically and I let out a yip of agreement, "She likes it so I've decided to call her that Kaname,"

"Have you finished preparations on your end?" Aizen asked.

"Yes," Gin said causing them to nod.

"Just make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble if she does come with us...we don't need our plans delayed. I want to kill the spirit king and end this madness before anything else happens," Aizen said.

I stiffen causing Gin to nod. I watch as they left and jumped down once they were gone. I shifted back and glared at him, "Kill the spirit king! What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Nyc," He protested, "The spirit king is the source of all of the Discord here. He's the reason for the vizard...he's the cause of the creation of the Hogyoku...We need to kill him to keep the deaths of millions from happening...Nyc he's the reason for the quincy's slaughter as well as the king of the quincy...if we don't kill him..."

"The world will end," I finish, "The world shall fall into the forever darkness as the balance is destroyed...only the will of the true king can stop the corrupt king...nothing shall forestall the return of balances champion for the dragon kings spirit flows within them...twice bless and forever in parel...she shall die upon the third full moon of her 18th year in the arms of her beloved...struck down as the corrupt king dies..."

I grip my head and felt Gin's arms surround me as I nearly faint. He held me close as I tried to keep myself from fainting. He spoke in a soft voice, "It seems that Luna isn't the only seer. Nyc everything will be fine...just breath."

I nod and soon I could stand on my own but I continued to lean into him. I close my eyes as I shifted into the same form as before. He held me close as I whispered, "I...I can't stay awake much longer. The pranks I pulled are...are taking their toll."

"I'll keep you safe, just sleep," He said and I nod.

I drifted off as he began to make his way to his division. I smiled as I whispered, "I'm happy to have you back my kitsune."

**Well here's the next chapter of Song of night. What will happen next time?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or bleach**

**Welcome to the next instalment. Let's have some fun shall we**

"We shall always return to our home...our heart, but in the end we'll always be taken away again...the fates are both cruel and kind, but sometimes they just don't care," -Yukina to Shunsui a month before the three had to leave.

Chapter three:

I blearily opened my eyes and wondered where I was...The walls were painted white with off grey...I tried to move only to feel a body pressed against mine. I raised my head and nearly gasp before memories from yesterday returned to me. Gin's body was wrapped around mine in his beast form. His fur was a dark silver color with a bluish tint to show his abilities. Gin had a fifth tail now instead of the normal four...hm he must have been alive for a while now. I shook my head lightly and tried to move again only for him to groan softly and curl one of his tails around my waist while whining, "One more hour I don't wanna go to Mcgonagall's office this early in the morning...I don't wanna listen to her rant about us lighting Dumbledore's office on fire...again..."

I nearly snicker before I tried again causing him to add another tail while tightening his other one. I roll my eyes as I used my ability to turn into mist. He yelped slightly as my body floated out of his grasp and I sat on the other end of the bed snickering as he raised his head sleepily. He was bigger than I was by a long shot...why the hell does he get to be taller than me? I shook my head lightly to clear my thoughts when he growled under his breath. I gave him an amused look as I said, "You do realize that we're not at Hogwarts anymore...though it would be fun to see the look on Dumbldeedipshits face again," I shook my head lightly, "Don't you have work?"

He let out a groan and shifted into his human form. I shifted back into my human form with a small yawn and gave him an amused look as he looked me up and down. I let out a yelp as he suddenly tackled me while pinning me to the bed. I gave him an amused look just as He growled, "Mine."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Of course. Now don't you need to get ready for work?"

He let out a groan and said, "I don't wanna work today."

"Your division would most likely collapse without you," I retort causing him to give me a light glare.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" He asked causing me to laugh.

"Hermione beat common sense into my head remember," I say causing him to laugh, "It's not funny those textbooks hurt...I still don't know how she even got those math books...they hurt like hell when Hermione threw them at my head,"

He snickered before getting off of me. He took a shower before I hopped in. I quickly finished before dressing and following him into the kitchen. He made some breakfast before we ate and I shifted into my wolf/fox hybrid form. He let me jump onto his shoulder before walking out of his place. He locked the door before heading to where his division was. He had just reached it when a butterfly appeared. I blink in confusion just as Gin let the thing settle on his finger before taking off when is fluttered off. I held on as he said, "The butterfly is used as a messaging device. It's called a hell butterfly. Head captain is calling for another meeting."

I nod silently as Gin walked into the first division. He headed into a large conference room thing before walking over to one side of the room. A few guys walked in next and I recognized them as some of the captains I had pranked. My eyes focus on two of them...they were the other two from the funeral. The captain of squad of 8th division looked at me along with most of the captains in the room. The captain of 11th stared at me in blatant curiosity causing me to wonder if the shark like man had a thing for cute shit. I shook it off as a short woman asked, "Captain Ichimaru what is on your shoulder?"

"My new friend," He answered with his usual smirk/smile, "Her name is Nyc. I found her yesterday and she has taken quite a liking to me,"

A weird man with the kenji for 12th looked at me with open madness causing me to stiffen. I did not like him or the feeling of bloodlust radiating from his body. Gin noticed and quickly reached up to soothe me. I glare at the man who asked, "What is she? She looks like she would make a good specimen."

"She is a wolf/kitsune hybrid and you will not touch her," Gin growled at him which surprised most of the room except me.

Gin was very possessive of me as many Kitsune's are of their mates. I growl deeply in my throat just as the door opened. An old man that must be the head captain walked in. He noticed the situation and asked, "Captain Ichimaru what is that..."

He trailed off as if her could see the intelligence in my eyes. Gin's smile returned as he said, "Nyc is a Kitsune/wolf hybrid that I found yesterday. She's taken quite a liking to me and hasn't left me since I found her, Head captain."

"I see," The old man said before asking, "I trust that she won't disturb us?"

Gin turned to me with a raised eyebrow causing most to look at him as if he was crazy. I shrug my shoulders and use my tail to keep my balance as I nod my head. I settle down as I curl up and Gin chuckled, "She won't disturb us Head Captain. She won't do anything unless provoked...many of her species are the same if what I recall from my life is true."

"You've met others like her?" The Head captain asked as many of the other captains stare at me in surprise.

"Yes I have," Gin answered, "She reminds me of one that I knew...she acts just like she did," I puff my chest up in pride with a grin, "In fact I am almost certain she is the same one," The captains stare at me in fascination, "If I could get her to talk, I could find out, yet she has yet to do so,"

"They can talk?" The captain of 13th asked.

"Yup," Gin answered causing me to raise an eyebrow...what are you planning Gin?, "She has yet to though...I think it's because we are near someone who wants to dissect her...she really doesn't like subtle threats Mayuri," I grin at seeing the room pale as Gin says, "She is much like a kitsune and can and will curse you if you try anything. She has done so in life when she got pissed off,"

I couldn't help but grin at the man with a cheshire grin. The head captain spoke before Gin could say something, "Than perhaps it's best to get this meeting over with. Captain's please tell me what is the situation with the Ryoka and Yukina's daughter?"

"I have encountered her," Gin answered, "But she got away before I could do anything. I was able to question her though," I give him a look as he continued, "She isn't here to harm anyone...she just wishes to settle something with the Kuchiki girl,"

"What does she want with Rukia?" The captain of 13th asked with concern evident in his voice.

"She said and I quote, 'I just want to beat her into the ground for awakening his powers, but I'll have to wait,'" Gin answered, "She was speaking of her cousin, Ichigo when she said 'his'. The Ryoka from what I've uncovered are here for the girl,"

"Did she say anything else?" Head Captain asked.

Gin seemed to contemplate something before saying, "She seemed like she was searching for something...I don't know what, but I bet it has something to do with her mother...I didn't get much out of her other than she was searching for something and was planning a few pranks..."

"Fuck we're going to be dealing with the second coming of Yukina," Kenpachi groaned.

I snicker at that causing eyes to focus on me. The captain of 8th asked, "Do you find something funny?"

I contemplate speaking before shrugging it off and answering, "Yes I do. You seem to be keen on capturing her. May I ask why?"

The group seemed surprised that I could talk. I rolled my eyes...dumbasseses really need to listen to others. The head captain spoke, "She managed to prank everyone and it will not be long until she unleashes many pranks upon us like her mother once did. I would rather avoid having to go through that much paperwork."

I snicker and say, "From what I've seen of her, She can and will do worse than her mother did. You can ask her cousin or his friends they would know. She also has a," I pause at that...hm should I give them a fair warning about my blackmail gathering skills...hm yeah besides it isn't fun getting easy black mail unless I make it easy, "habit of gathering blackmail to use against people. I would advise you to be careful."

"You seem to know her," captain of 13th commented.

I nod with a grin, "I've been with her for a long time...since I lost Gin all those years ago. She isn't going to harm Soul Society unless her Cousin and those they see as important to them are threatened. They are only here to rescue the Girl."

"How can we trust you?" The captain of 6th asks.

I gave the noble a look, "I was there when they made their plans. I was there when they appeared. I am here now because of Gin. I wouldn't have revealed myself to you this early if I hadn't seen him. If you do not wish to trust me, Fine. I will be leaving anyway."

I jump off Gin's shoulder and began to walk away. I dodge the Bakudo shot at me and gave the captain of 5th an amused look before I continued on my way. I quickly shot off and created clones to get on with the next set of pranks. I was soon back and sat on the railing in my human form. I wanted to make a bold move so why not, plus even if I spoke my voice wasn't the same as it was in my beast form. In my beast form, My voice was ruff and harsh, but in human form it was musical and for a lack of a better word mystic. I watched as the captains walked out and stared at me in shock. I gave a grin towards them and a cheeky wave. The captain of 11th mutters, "Of course she would do this shit...Yukina was the same."

I let out a laugh and say, "I'm glad you think so mr. shark," I heard snickers, "I have to ask though why you know my mother so well..."

The shock seemed to stick as the captains look at the 11th division in curiosity. The captain of 2nd asked, "Well Kenpatchi?"

Hm so this is Kenpatchi Zaraki...he really does look like a shark. He seemed surprised by my question before asking, "Didn't Yukina or Misaki talk about the three captains they knew?"

I shook my head, "Nope...well Mama did sometimes, but not a lot. She looked really sad for some reason when she spoke of them, so I stopped asking after I turned 6. Why do you ask?"

"I'm one of the three captains," He answers causing me to nod, "How old are you?"

I blink at the odd question before answering, "17..." I trail off as I sense Reiatsu in the distance causing me to cock my head to the side...hm it seems that I will have to leave soon, "Why do you ask?"

I heard three curses coming from the 5th, 8th, and 11th squad captains. I look at them in curiosity just as Gin asked, "Why are you so tiny then?"

I almost cursed as he looked at me almost sternly. I gulp silently, but didn't show it outwardly...fuck he's pissed at me. I spoke calmly and scratched the back of my head, "I forget to eat or just don't want to...now I do believe it's time for me to leave."

They stare at me and just as one of them was about to grab me, I fell backwards. I heard shouts as I grinned and transformed into my phoenix form. My body was the color of moonlight on a black/navy blue backdrop. I let out a trill as I flew over them. I look down at Gin and am so glad I was a bird so the shinigami couldn't see my pale face...fuck. I almost shiver before putting it off and heading towards where the Reiatsu emanated from. My wings cut through the air like a hot knife through butter as I moved quickly. I was soon flying above what looked like a minor...well as minor as a battle of Shinigami against hollow's could be. I saw a rat like hollow try to attack the shinigami's unprotected back and nearly snarl. I quickly shift back and as I free fall towards the hollow I summon my sword to my hand. The blade was a dark silvery gold a bit longer than the standard Katana. The guard was shaped like spiraling flames and the hilt ended at a purple ribbon. The ribbon was decorated with silver and gold dragons. I slash down causing the hollow to hiss and back away. The shinigami stared at me in shock before saying, "Who the hell are you?"

"It's not important," I hiss as I glare at the hollow, "Right now we should take care of these things. While normally I don't really care about hollows, I hate it when someone tries to dishonor their opponent by sneaking up on them,"

"Fine," The shinigami mutters, "But you have to tell me your name after this,"

"No problem," I answer as I sent a slash at the hollow.

The hollow was weak enough to get destroyed in seconds without much trouble on my part. I was soon back to back with the shinigami as hollows streamed into the clearing. I nearly curse aloud, but held it in because my thirst for a good fight was being fulfilled. The Shinigami had brownish black hair and a 69 tattooed on his face. I blink for a second only to curse as a frog like hollow got my left arm. I sent a quick slash at it and destroyed it. The shinigami spoke, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I answer as I watched the hollows warily, "I hate dealing with hollows sometimes, but fights like these get my blood pumping...it's fun...what's your name?"

"Shuhei Hisagi," He answered, "And yours?"

I smile softly, "You can call me Tenshi or Night."

"What's your actual name?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"I would rather wait to say it then have another enemy added to my list," I answer cryptically, "I will however say I am one of the Ryoka and will likely knock you out once this is over,"

"Why are you all here?" He asked as we continued to fight, "And who taught you to fight?"

"Second one first since it's the easiest to answer," I smirk as I sent another hollow to the grave, "Since I was 10 years old, I've been taught by my adoptive aunt. Her name is Yoruichi Shihoin. As for the first...I'm merely here to support my cousin...also to get back at Rukia for awakening his powers early. Had she not done so..." I trail off and shook my head, "It's not important, but we're here to rescue her,"

"You want to beat her into the ground yet your rescuing her...that's kind of messed up," He pointed out as the hollows started to thin.

"True, but I promised my aunt that I would protect Ichigo and make him smile...as much as I hate to admit it she made him happy," My eyes grew soft, "When it comes to family...I want to make them happy,"

"Even at the price of your own?" He asked as the last hollow was slain.

"Yes," I answer and look him over, "You look like shit, but also kind of cute,"

He blushed at the comment...I can look, but I won't touch. I smiled at him as he asked, "Is there any way I can take you in or something? I can't go back empty handed as I am a Lieutenant."

I shook my head, "Nope...sorry Hisagi-san, but I can't...I have to stay free until my cousin is safe," I quickly appear behind him and whisper in his ear, "Your Zanpakuto is not your enemy and is just misunderstood...just accept him and he shall accept you. We are matched to them from the beginning...trust in him and he shall be your greatest ally."

I knock him out without much fanfare afterwards. I pick him up and quickly jump onto a cloud I summoned. I sped off towards the fourth division and left him just outside. I began to leave as the captain and her lieutenant appeared. I look them over as the lieutenant reached for her sword; however, the captain stopped her. I gave her a thankful look as my injured arm bled freely. The blood dripped onto the ground slowly and the captain spoke, "You should come with us to be healed...what happened to Lieutenant Hisagi?"

"I found him fighting hollows off and when one was about to dishonor him by attacking him from behind when he wasn't ready," I answer before saying, "I cannot for fear of being captured but know this Ms. Captain. I will not harm you nor your squad because you are healers...they can make or break a battle. I do have to say," I look at the Lieutenant who stared at me with mouth a gap...her eyes shone under the light as if she was remembering something, "You have one hell of a lieutenant to have by your side. I trust that you will do your best to not see either side of the fight when you heal those that reach you,"

"You seem to know a lot about Healers," The captain said causing me to nod, "My name is Retsu Unohana,"

"I am pleased to meet you captain Unohana," I smile softly at her, "I have a great respect for healers because one of my friends took upon the burden. I was also a healer sometimes. I have seen the horrors you must go through and the pain it brings you when you must allow life to take it's course. As my friend once said, 'It takes a strong person to fight, but a stronger person to heal. Healers heal those that cannot do it themselves and they must decide who lives and who dies many times during their lives. Fighters can just swing their swords, axes, and spears, but Healers must do the delicate art of sealing wounds, healing the sick, and keeping them alive. Healers are more important than fighters, but Fighters protect the healers...all in all they are equal,' I stand by that to this day. So, I respect you and yours for what you do,"

The lieutenant stared at me and I caught a flicker of realization in her eyes. I almost smirk before turning my attention back to Unohana as she said, "I would love to meet your friend, but you really should have your injury looked at."

I shook my head and say, "I will later, but as of now I must take my leave. Farewell Captain Unohana!"

I wave before taking off. My feet barely touched the roof as I moved away from them. I was soon caught by Gin. He saw my wounded arm and quickly flash stepped to his house. He soon had me sitting on his couch as he cleaned my wounded arm. I wince at the sting of pain that shot through it as he put some kind of salve over it. He said, "You helped a Shinigami kill a group of hollows."

"Yup," I murmur as he wrapped a bandage around the scratch, "A hollow was sneaking up on him and you know how much I hate it when people dishonor others in such a way,"

He chuckled before asking, "Why don't you eat a lot?"

"Like I said before I either forget or am not hungry," I shrug as he stiffened, "Aunt Yuro makes me eat when I forget,"

"So just like at Hogwarts and even after you stopped going to the Dursleys?" He questioned to which I nodded, "Nyc you really need to eat more,"

"Old habits die hard," I joke causing him to roll his eyes.

"You should keep a low profile soon," He murmured a few moments later, "Aizen is about to start the plan,"

"Wars coming again, isn't it?" I murmur tiredly.

"Yeah," He answered causing me to sigh.

I laid my head against his chest as I close my eyes. Memories from the last war I had been in reared their head causing me to flinch before pushing them down. Gin held me close as I tiredly fought against sleep...I failed.

* * *

><p>Small time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I flew over the execution tower as I headed towards where I felt Aunt Yuro. I found the niche where she said it would be and landed just outside of it. I quickly made my way inside and found Ichigo fighting against a man that I hadn't seen before. The man was a lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. Hm...he seems familiar, but why? I shook it off before spotting Aunt-Yuro. I made my way over and took a seat next to her in wolffox hybrid from: Lap Dog version. She glanced at me before going back to watching Ichigo. I sat patiently as I watched Ichigo fight the man. She spoke after a few short minutes, "Ichigo has become strong since you last saw him."

"I know," I answer watching the fight, "His powers are much stronger than before. Who is that man and why does he seem familiar?"

"That is Zangetsu," Yuroichi answered causing me to nod, "You haven't used your power to see the Zanpakuto spirits of others in a long time," I nod as she pointed that out, "Why did you stop?"

"Zanpakuto spirits are very...fickle," I answer slowly as the fight progressed, "I met Engetsu. He told me that if I use the ability to much I risk corrupting the bonds between Zanpakuto and Shinigami...Personally though, I prefer not meeting another's Zanpakuto spirit unless they give me permission or I feel the need to do it,"

"There is another reason, isn't there?" She asked causing me to sigh.

"Yes," I answer and allow my eyes to move from the battlefield to my Aunt, "It is getting too addicting to use and..." I debate about whether to tell her or not before shrugging it off, "And...Bah wishes to further my abilities in other arts. He also warned me of the backlash of using this ability to much,"

"I see well Ichigo still has another 2 days before he will be facing Byakuya," She mused as we turn back to the fight, "Any Progress with your Bankai?"

"Bah says that we aren't ready...yet," I answer with a soft smile, "He said that I still have to pass two more tests before he will allow me to even attempt to learn it,"

"What are these 'Tests'?" She asked intrigued causing me to sigh.

"He hasn't shared any information with me other than the fact I have to truly grow up in some way," I murmur causing her to snicker, "It's not funny!"

"I think it is," She teased, "Ms. I'm-never-going-to-fully-grow-up. I think it's funny that your own Zanpakuto thinks you need to grow up!"

I growl deeply in my throat and made to tackle her. This of course creates a game of Cat and mouse that Ichigo and his Zanpakuto spirit decide to watch for a bit before going back to their match. I growl under my breath as I finally lay on my side. Aunt-Yuro sat above me on a boulder with a smirk on her face. I growl deeply, but made no move to get up and continue to the chase. I close my eyes for a few moments only to fall unconscious...well more like into an accidental meditative state...

* * *

><p>Inner World<p>

* * *

><p><em>The scent of frost, flames, and the darkness of the night welcomed me. I open my eyes and look around in slight amusement. My Inner world was a gigantic forest with mountains rising all over the place. Snow covered the landscape thickly while tongues of flames reared up every few seconds. A large Full moon glowed overhead, but clouds the color of obsidian decorated the silvery, star filled sky. I took a deep breath before I began to walk. I headed for the largest mountain and was soon at the entrance of a cave. I entered the cave and walked through twisting passageways that would confuse anyone, but Gin and I. I soon made it to the large castle in the center of the mountain and passed through the gate. The castle itself was a mixture between Japanese culture, English culture, and a bit of Greek. It was made out of gold tinted white or black stone. It was larger than Hogwarts and filled with more traps, tricks, passageways, and rooms than Moody's trunk...trust me when I say that it was the scariest place to be when you were only a 16 year old. Gin had the memories as well. I shook my head as I passed paintings and various protectors. Armed with various weapons were what would be classified as Furry's. I nod to a few that happened to be Dragons, Wolves, or Kitsunes. The Wall's held portraits that moved every ten seconds though they stayed where they were until I passed. I quickly made my way to the center of the castle where my life energy was held. Both Magic, Reiatsu, and other energies sat in pools with the largest being Reiatsu due to my current life. My memories were stored in a vault that was hidden behind a beautiful Dragon statue. The Dragon was about the size of a 6 foot tall man. It was decorated with silvery Black scales and reddish orange eyes. I smile before turning to my Zanpakuto spirit as he said, "Welcome back Little Night."<em>

_"Hello Bah!" I shout and ran towards him._

_I would always act like a child when I saw him. He was a fucking Dragon and not just any dragon, but the king! He was currently in one of his smaller forms which was to say he was about the size of a draft horse. His body was coated in reddish Gold scales that glittered even when it was dark. His eyes were a wise, honorable Greenish gold. I hugged him around the neck just as I heard, "Not going to greet you own beast. I sure am feeling the love."_

_I turn and grin at my beast. Midnight stood taller than a grizzly standing on it's hind legs. His eyes were a gorgeous Golden, silvery, Emerald Green. His fur was the color of the darkest night. His claws were a bright, silvery color that glittered like metal in the light. He opened his mouth the reveal pearly white fangs. He looked mostly like a wolf, but had fox like ears and 4 fox tails. His fur also was silkier than a normal wolves. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck while saying, "You didn't reveal yourself until now."_

_He chuckled before Bah said, "Come we must get to the reason you're here."_

_I blink in confusion before asking, "What's going on Bah?"_

_The dragon sighed and gently grabbed me with his jaws before depositing me on Midnights back. I held onto the fur as the two took off. The wind screamed in my ears as we moved faster than I was used to. After what felt like hours, They finally stopped and I slid off of Midnights back. I shook my head and cuddled against my beast for a few moments until I turn to my Zanpakuto spirit. Bah's eyes were focused on something that I had only seen three times. The first was when I tried to find my animagus, the second when I bonded with Gin, and the third when I finally found the spell that caused me to be thrown here. It was a large crystal that gutted up from the ground like a flower. It was black with white and Gold veins moving through it. It looked...bigger than it used to. I opened my mouth to say something when Bah turned to me. His eyes had taken on a fiery red color, "Do you know what this is?"_

_"No," I answer softly as I stared at the normally calm spirit, "What is this?"_

_"This is what is known as a spiritkai Gemrua Veriacia Nuromana...or a Spirit Gem: Heart of the soul," Bah answered causing my eyes to widen in shock, "This represents how much you've grown in both wisdom and power, but..."_

_"There's a problem," I finish causing him to nod, "What's the problem?"_

_"Look at the base and the area around it," He ordered gently causing me to look._

_Nothing seemed out of place until I looked closely at the area that was about three inches from the base. It was...pinkish purple what the fuck? I stare at the spot for a few moments and notice that it was pulsing. I blink in shock before asking, "What the fuck is that?"_

_"That is poison or at least a type of poison," Bah answered causing me to stare at him in surprise._

_"Who would want to poison me?" I ask as Midnight whined, "And what will it do?"_

_"The poison is a rare type of poison that I have not encountered in a very long time," He began with a deep, rumbling sigh, "It is called the wrath of the deathly heavens...a poison that infects the spirit rather than the body. It kills the soul from the inside out," He cast an angry look at the area, "It begins by making the target tire easier. While the target sleeps, it brings forth the memories of the target. They will be completely random, but the poison will twist the memories into scene's of horror. The target will be driven insane with either grief, guilt, or rage. Should that not work, the secondary effect of the poison will kick in. This effect will cause the victim immense pain as it literally devours everything,"_

_I felt horror seep into me as I realize what that thing would do to me. A whimper dragged itself from my throat as I stuttered, "W-Who w-would d-do t-t-this t-to m-me?"_

_"The soul king," Bah whispered causing me to stiffen._

_All fear and horror left me as rage filled me. That Man...no beast did this! A deep growl wrenched itself from my throat as I began to pace. The world around me erupted into fire and snowstorms as the sky turned completely dark. Bah wrapped me in his tail and growled deeply in his throat. I wanted to be angry, I wanted to fight and kill...I wanted to cry as I realized that my life would be cut short...this is why I won't live to see my 19th birthday. A whimper escaped me as I lost all my strength. Ichigo, Aunt-Yuro, Uncle Goat Chin, Yuzu, Karin, Tessai, Kisuki, Ururu, Ginta, The vizards, and...Gin...tears ran down my cheeks as despair sank into my skin. I whimpered, "No...please no..."_

_Bah shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry little night...i'm so sorry..."_

_Midnight hissed, "Isn't there some kind of herb or something we could use?"_

_Bah paused causing me to look at him with hope. His eyes closed and Midnight gave me a hopeful smile. I gave him a weak one as I paid attention to the dragon. He opened his eyes after what seemed like an eternity and nodded slowly, "There is, but it is just a quick fix...nothing permanent..."_

_"How long would I have with and without it?" I ask causing him to sigh._

_"Without it you could have made it to your birthday and with it...almost to your 19th," He answered causing me to pale before I sigh._

_"Alright," I murmur causing the two to look at me in surprise, "At least it would give me more time...time to kill the bastard that did it...and to help end this war,"_

_"Where is the solution? What exactly is it?" Midnight asked as my world returned to almost normal._

_"I can guide you, but it would have to be after all this nonsense with the Shinigami," Bah said causing me to nod, "The solution is an Herb called the Spirits gift...it is said to heal all wounds, but in reality it just fixes them for a short time,"_

_I took a deep breath and sighed before saying, "Is there anything else?"_

_"No...get some rest little one," Midnight answered causing me to nod._

_I close my eyes and allow true sleep to come to me...fuck this is going to be fun!_

**Alright that's the ending...trust me this didn't go as planned, but yeah.**

**Review and tell me what you think...damn the spirit king is pissing me off!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or bleach**

**Welcome to the next instalment. Let's have some fun shall we. It's short, but I did it!**

"We have to do stuff to prevent the ones we love from dying...and have some fun,"-Yukina to Aizen.

Chapter four:

I flew through the sky quickly as I heard the restraints on the Sōkyoku. I knew I had to hurry to give Ichigo time to get there. I felt a deep sense of regret as I flew towards the hill. I wanted to help Gin, but I had to save my cousin's friend. I closed my eyes before opening them as I saw the phoenix that was the Sokyoku and felt joy fill me. It was FAWKES! I flew closer and just as he was about to strike I dove in between them while shifting mid air. I kept myself up with my Reiatsu and held him back from striking the girl. I used a barrier to keep him at bay causing him to stare at me in shock. I breath in deeply as I spoke to him through my mind, "_Hello my dear phoenix. It has been a long time."_

_"Nychta!" _He cried causing a smile to twitch onto my lips, "_You're here!"_

_"I'm here to save the girl my dear," _I say before casting a glance at the girl who stared at me in shock, "Rukia you really got yourself into deep shit you know,"

"Why are you here?!" She cried out in shock causing me to shake my head.

"I'm here because of Ichigo," I reply with a mild grin, "He wants to save you so I'm helpin you out,"

"I thought you didn't really like me," She said causing me to chuckle.

"I didn't really care about you when we first met and to tell you the truth you've pissed me off," I say with a glare towards her causing her to flinch slightly, "But because you're important to Ichigo, I am helping out,"

"How am I important to him?" She asked in confusion, "I've only known him for a few months,"

"Don't you know that it doesn't matter how long you've known a person, all that matters is the fact you become a friend?" I ask causing her to shake her head, "I swear you remind me of one of my friends. I only knew her a few short months and saved her from a beast," I smile at the reminder of Hermione, "She asked me the same question and I replied that I didn't really know...that in the short time I've known her that I wanted to protect her. She became important to me and because of that I know that your important to Ichigo," I sighed lightly before looking at the phoenix, "You've done what I've barely been able to do...what his sister were barely unable to do...what my uncle couldn't do...you've made him smile,"

"Why does making him smile matter?" She asked in confusion.

"You know how my mom and his mom died right?" I ask causing her to nod, "I was able to see and hear spirits at that time because a few months before I had unlocked my spiritual power due to memories of my past life," A frown appeared on my face, "I slowly began to gain more powers and my mother put me under Yuroichi's teaching, but I digress. I spoke to his mom and made a promise to her. A promise that I would get him to smile,"

"So the reason your here is because..." She trailed off.

"You help me fulfil that promise by just living and being his friend," I look towards her once more, "I will be kicking your ass, but it can wait until later," I then look at the shield I had thrown up and noticed the cracks that were beginning to form, "I hope Ichigo hurries up. I don't know how long I can hold him back,"

"Hold who back?" Rukia asked causing me to glance at her with a raised eyebrow, "The only thing I see is the Sōkyoku,"

"The Sokyoku is a male Rukia," I reply causing her to stare at me incredulously, "I have the power to see the Zanpakuto spirits of anyone I come across as well as tell their gender. I can even see their names if I want to, but I do not do it often unless I have permission,"

"How the hell do you have that power?" She asked causing a chuckle to escape my lips.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I answer with a small grin before looking back at the shield as the cracks grow large, "Shit. Ichigo better hurry up-"

"I'm already here," Came the voice of my cousin, "Rukia are you okay?"

"Idiot why the hell did you come here?!" She shouted causing me to facepalm since I had already told her, "You can't defeat my brother! Just leave!"

Fawkes reared back causing more cracks to appear. I curse loudly as the two argue. I shout, "Idiots! Ichigo get her onto the ground. I can't keep him back for much longer!"

Ichigo nodded and quickly released her before jumping to the ground. I began to release the energy keeping me up only to feel my shield break as Fawkes slammed into it. I let out a gasp as gasps and shouts echoed below us. Time seemed to slow down as I stared into the molten gold eyes of one my friends. He spoke in the same gentle voice as he always did, "_We do not have much time Nychta."_

_"I know," _I reply with a shake of my head, "_I suppose you have to kill me,"_

_"I wouldn't have to if we created a bond," _He replied causing my eyes to widen, "_The bond is known as the summoner bond. I would be able to rest in your inner world or in the outside world. You could summon me to your side at any time,"_

_"How?" _I ask since I could tell he didn't want to do this stuff anymore.

_"Leave it to me," _He replied and I nodded.

Time sped up again as I faced him fully. I closed my eyes as I felt the heat of his flames reach me. The cries of those below became nothing as the flames surrounded me. I felt pain in my right arm, but other than that I felt nothing. I let out a gasp as I felt my reiatsu waver and my body begin to descend. I felt as my body hit the ground, but not much more as the pain in my arm shouted at me. I heard my name being called and felt someone lift me up, but I couldn't concentrate. I saw Ichigo's worried face and then I knew no more.

* * *

><p>Small time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I let out a groan as I came to. I smelt the harsh scent of antiseptic before I opened my eyes. To my relief, the lights were dimmed down so as to allow the sunlight outside to stretch in. I slowly sat up and looked around as I yawned. I found Bah sitting on a seat close to the bed before I looked at my arm. It was bandaged thickly even though it didn't hurt anymore. I reach down with my left hand to unwind the bandages when I heard the door open. I look at my Zanpakuto and judged the distance it would take to get it only to find I didn't have to worry. The door opened to reveal Isane Kotetsu or as I knew her Hannah Abbot. She smiled upon seeing me up and said, "Hello Nyc. You had us worried for a little while."<p>

"Hannah?" I ask to clarify and see if it truly is her.

To my relief she nodded and replied, "Yeah it's good to see you as well Nyc," She walked over to me, "I'm going to be checking under your bandage."

"Who else is here?" I ask.

"Hermione is the lieutenant under captain Shunsui Kyoraku," She answered causing me to nod, "Susan is working as a member of the second division under captain Soi-feng," I chuckle at that, "I wouldn't laugh because she's strong now,"

"I have no doubt since I was taught by my aunt since I was about 7 years old," I say before looking out the window as she unbandaged my arm, "It will help us when we go back,"

"Go back?" she asked as she paused in her task, "What do you mean 'go back'?"

"I used the spell we found," I say causing her to curse, "I made my wish, but the spirits told me that the only way to end it was to prevent it,"

"So we have to go back in order to stop it from turning out the way it did?" She asked causing me to nod, "Damn this will be fun,"

"It won't be too bad since we'll be all together and stop it from happening," I try to reassure her, "You'll be able to some much more with Susan and I'll be with Gin-"

"Nyc Gin is a Traitor!" she cut me off causing me to stare at her in surprise, "Aizen, Kaname, and Gin left the Society as Traitors-"

"Hannah Malica Abbot-Bones!" I growl as I glare at her causing her to flinch, "They are not traitors! What they're doing is good-"

"What do you mean?" She asked causing me to sigh.

"I won't tell you anything other than I will be helping because they're going to take out the source of all of the idiocy in the world," I reply causing her to stare at me.

"I can't tell anyone can I?" She asked causing me to shake my head, "It's just like last time isn't it?" I nod again, "Fine I'll keep quiet, but you have to make me those sweet berry cakes you used to make," I nodded as she smiled and looked down at my before gasping

I look down at my arm to see that it was undamaged. The only mark upon it to show the events that had transpired was that of a flaming phoenix. The phoenix took up a good portion of my arm. The phoenix seemed to be flying and to my surprise it...no he moved a little. Fawkes molten gold eyes stared at us and I murmured, "Well shit."

"Nyc...is the Sōkyoku Fawkes?" She asked in awe causing me to nod, "Damn..."

I shook my head after a few minutes and asked, "Can I leave?"

She stared at me for a few moments before nodding, "Yes, but please don't do anything too strenuous."

I nod in agreement as I stood up. I waved goodbye before grabbing Bah and placing him on my waist. I shift into my wolf/kitsune from and jump out of the window and onto the tree outside. I head straight to where I could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure. I smile softly upon seeing him fighting with a soul reaper. He was happy. I shook my head in amusement as he ran off when the shark-like captain tried to fight him. I chuckled softly as I followed him. I chuckled as he talked with Renji. I followed Ichigo around for a little before heading towards where I felt Aunt Yuro's spiritual pressure. I found her sitting with a group of captains. I froze for a few moments before sighing and drawing closer. She stopped mid sentence before looking towards me, "You should be resting Nychta."

I sighed and appeared next to her causing most of the captains to jump. I looked to see it was captain Ukitake, Shunsui, Soi-feng, Unohana, and Hitsugaya. I rolled my eyes and said, "You know I can't relax waking up most of the time...especially after something like that happening."

"How are you feeling?" She asked causing me to shrug.

"I feel...weird...I guess," I answer after a few moments before looking at the gathered captains, "Greetings,"

"So you're Yukina's daughter?" Ukitake asked causing me to nod, "How did you give us those animal ears? She was never able to do that,"

"Eh," I shrug with a small smirk, "I used a potion I made myself. It took a while to get the combination correct, but it worked. The effects are completely random though most of the time they fit the personality of the consumer,"

"So that's why Ichigo had cat panther ears for a month," Aunt Yuro said causing me to wince.

"He was my prime target after taking my chocolate," I retort and look away from her.

"Always so serious when it comes to chocolate," She commented.

"Chocolate is the food of the gods!" I growl.

"Milk is much better," She retorted.

"No milk sucks," I replied with my nose in the air, "Chocolate taste divine,"

"Milk at least helps you grow," She pointed out causing me to snort.

"That may be, but it tastes weird," I reply.

"That's why you're so short!" She exclaimed causing me to growl.

"I'd rather be short than have back problems because my boobs weigh my front down," I retort causing many choked gasps.

She pouted and poked me in my furry chest, "But if you stay in animal form it isn't that bad."

"I don't want to be stuck on all fours like someone," I reply with a small smirk, "Especially since I don't have anyone keeping me like that in either form,"

I saw her jaw drop as most stare between us with their jaws on the ground, "H-how?"

"The walls are thin Aunty," I say before looking at the faces of the captains, "I think we killed them,"

She blinked before looking at the captains and shrugging. I stood up and headed to the execution hill. I soon sat down and stared at the sky as it darkened. We're heading back tomorrow...What's going to happen when we get there? Not only that...when will I see you again Gin? And get to stay with you?

**End of chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or bleach**

**Welcome to the next instalment. Let's have some fun shall we. **

* * *

><p>"We sometimes have to leave the people we love in order to grow stronger," Nychta to Hermione Granger during the hunt for the Horcruxes.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter five:<p>

I walked with the others to the official senkaimon they will open for us to leave the soul society. We would still have to run through, but it will be safer for us all. I look and saw that most of the captains would be there. I nod to Ukitake as he explained the Senkaimon and handed Ichigo a badge. I didn't need one since I could materialize my Zanpakuto without having to be in my soul reaper form. I snicker as Orihime offered the dress to Rukia. I like her even if she is a bit dense. Ichigo needs someone like her in his life to make it more..random. I shook my head as we all got ready when Ukitake said, "It is time."

I watch as Ichigo said, "Well see you around Rukia."

"Yeah," Rukia replied as we began to walk towards the gateway, "Thank you...Ichigo,"

I chuckle as he looked back at them and I did the same...this time we've been here...it's been life changing, but also made me better for it all. I shake my head and give a wave before walking inside with everyone. I blanch as the sweeper appeared and curse loudly, "Why the hell can't we just have an easy day?!"

I heard laughter and shook my head as we shot through the gate. I look down and sigh as I quickly shift into a dragon form to catch everyone before gliding over to where Uncle Kisuke pouted. I smirked at him as I unload everyone onto the floating cloth as he said, "My, My welcome back everyone."

Ichigo looked surprised as he said, "Urahara, but how?"

Uncle turned his head and said, "It's good to see you again young Ichigo," He turned back to face forward once more, "I imagine by now You've heard the truth about me,"

Ichigo looked away, "I have."

I frown as uncle turned around and bowed while saying, "Words cannot express how sorry I am."

I could feel the shock radiating off everyone and shook my head as I transformed into my human form as Ichigo sighed. What the hell are they talking about? I sighed and watched as Ichigo said, "Stop. It's alright. I'm not mad about it anymore. Look, you really didn't do anything wrong. I'm not sure what your motivation was, but the fact is...you helped all of us become stronger. In the end, you probably saved our lives...for that we're thankful, so please don't apologize."

"Okay," Uncle replied.

Ichigo went down on his knees as he said, "But I do want to ask you one question. Why did you just tell me the truth? Did you think I would get scared and run away?"

I twitch as Uncle mutter, "Dah..." Before sitting up with a goofy look on his face, "Exactly Right-"

I snicker as he gets an elbow to the face by Ichigo. I ignore the conversation for a little while until Ichigo jumped off. I sighed and shook my head as I stared after him. I look towards Aunt Yuro as she sighed. I listen as uncle Kisuki asked, "What's wrong Yuroichi?"

She replied, "I was just thinking...this has been quite a long journey. Hasn't it?"

Uncle Kisuki nodded, "It has."

She replied, "Tell me something, Kisuki."

"What?" He asked.

She looked down as she asked, "What are you going to do now?"

He looked at the moon as he replied, "That's a good question. It feels like we've won a big victory, but in fact this all started after we suffered a big defeat, so really all we've done is get things back to normal. To win this thing for good, we're going to have to count on Ichigo and the others even more...I'm afraid the battle has just begun."

She chuckled as she replied, "Then I guess, for you and me there will be no dying peacefully of old age."

I shook my head in amusement as uncle replied, "Probably not, but that really can't be helped I guess."

I shook my head again and murmured, "Things will just get harder for them...I have a feeling the battles will be much harder after this...allow them some time to be with those they love before we drag them back in."

"What are you going to do now?" Aunt Yuro asked as she turned her head towards me, "You've kept quiet for a while now,"

"I'm going on a journey to find something," I replied causing them to look at me in concern.

"What do you mean?" She asked causing me to sigh and look away.

"I need to find it...perhaps it will help with the journey Ichigo must go through to become who he truly is," I look back at them, "I can't do anything but search for it,"

"Can we help?" uncle Kisuki asked causing me to shake my head.

I can't risk them finding out about the poison. They'll try to coddle me, hide me away from the fighting...I can't do that. Ichigo and the others will need me. I took a deep breath before saying, "It's something I have to do alone."

"Will you stay for a day?" Aunt Yuro asked causing me to shake my head.

"I have to find it as soon as possible," I reply causing her to sigh.

"When will you leave?" She asked causing me to feel relief.

I'm glad she's so understanding though I know she hates it when I leave. I gave her a sad smile as I say, "Now."

I saw her expression drop and almost say that I was kidding, but I held myself back. I close my eyes before standing up and walking over to the two. I gave them both hugs as Aunt Yuro transformed into her human form before waving to the others and transforming into my dragon form. I could feel Hisame's presence and knew he would join up with me soon. I pause as Midnight whispered, _"Ichigo will be looking for you when you don't show up for class."_

I sigh before saying, "Tell Ichigo that I discovered something while I was separated from you guys. The item I need to find will make me stronger."

Without waiting for them to speak, I threw myself off of the floating item and took off. I flew high into the sky and heard the rushed wing beats of my first protector, Haika. Haika is a white gryffon that can take the form of a white lion cub. I glanced behind me and saw her carrying Hisame in her claws. I quickly flew under her and she let him fall onto my back. I quickly allowed him to merge with me and soon Haika flew by my side. I twisted slightly as a plane flew past and thanked the spirits for people not believing their eyes as we passed into the clouds. Haika murmured, "It seems like forever since we've done this."

"Yes it has," I replied before closing my eyes for a little while, "_Where are we going?"_

_"Go to the north," _Bah answered causing me to adjust my flight path, "_I'll tell you when to change direction,"_

"Where are we going?" Haika asked after a few moments.

"To find an herb to slow down the poison that's slowly killing me," I answer causing her to gasp.

"Nychta who did this?" She roared after getting over her shock.

"The spirit king," I replied with a deep growl, "That bastard is the reason we're going back before I hit 19...just as the spirits said I would,"

"Nyc...I'm-" She began only for me to shake my head.

"I need no pity my dear," I cut her off with a shake of my head, "Nor is it anyone's fault. All that we need to do is find it,"

"Nyc?" She asked after a few minutes and one change of direction.

"What?" I ask as I adjust the flight path to the west and saw mountains beginning to rise.

"What about Ichigo and the others? What about Gin?" She asked causing me to look at her, "Will we...will we tell them?"

"No," I reply as I flew in moonlight, "We cannot for if we do...we'll be locked away...unable to feel the joy of battle nor of true life. We must live as long and as happy as we can...let no regrets touch us until our very last breath because in the end we'll see them once more," I look at the moon for a few moments, "It's times when the moon is full that I remember all the good times we had with Gin and the others during our first life...while the sun brings memories of Ichigo and the others...all the times we've shared,"

"So we're going to live like everyday is our last...with smiles on our faces?" She asked causing me to nod and as I looked at her I saw a content look enter her eyes, "Then I guess I could live with that. Let's fly as high as possible and as fast as we can. We'll fight as if it's our last and smell the roses,"

I chuckled and shrugged as I slowed down as we reached a flat part of the mountain, "Let's rest here for the rest of the night. The journey before us will be long."

She nodded and we curled up as Hisame appeared. Fawkes appeared moments later and we all fell asleep together. The journey would be long, but it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

><p>Authors P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>The sky was clear over Karakura town the next day. Nychta's absence was noticed almost immediately by everyone. Tatsuki and many of the others were asking Ichigo questions about her, yet were given no answers. Ichigo decided to head there after dinner. He knocked on the door and Tessai opened it, "Hello Ichigo what are you doing here?"<p>

"Where's Nychta?" Ichigo asked, "She wasn't at school today,"

"Ah she said to tell you that she discovered something in Soul Society while she was separated from us," Yuroichi answered causing Ichigo to stare at her, "She said that the item she needed to find would help make her stronger,"

"When will she be back?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes.

"She didn't say," Urahara answered causing Ichigo to growl.

"Damn it! That's why she was acting weird," Ichigo glared at the wall, "She's always running off and not letting us help her. Damn it it makes me feel so useless,"

"Ichigo it's how she is," Yuroichi said causing him to look at her, "She's always been like that and it won't change...just be there for her when she gets back,"

"There's something wrong isn't there?" Ichigo asked causing the two to look between each other.

"How did you know?" Yuroichi asked causing Ichigo to sigh.

"I can tell when somethings happened to her," He answered while looking away, "It's been like that since we were really young. It must be something bad for her to leave without tell us..." Ichigo sighed again and began to walk away, "See you later,"

"Where are you going?" Urahara asked causing Ichigo to pause.

"I'm heading home...If Nyc wants to tell us, she will. Until then, I'll wait unless it's really messing her up," Ichigo answered and walked away.

"Ichigo really does care for her doesn't he?" Urahara asked as they sat down.

"Yes he does," Yuroichi replied, "Hopefully the next battle won't be too bad...Nychta will be needed,"

"No doubt about that," Urahara sighed and leaned back, "We'll just have to watch and wait until they need us,"

"This definitely makes me feel old," Yuroichi sighed causing Kisuki to chuckle.

"Perhaps, but this definitely feels like we've done something like this before," Kisuki replied causing Yuroichi to freeze, "I'm heading to bed. Come in whenever you feel like,"

He disappeared into the shop while Yuroichi stared after him. She then shook her head and murmured, "I guess you were right Nyc...he'll remember soon enough," She then looked at the moon, "Be safe and come back soon."

**Well that ends that chapter. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
